Mudblood
by PersonWhoWritesStuff
Summary: "If that's a word to describe someone like Hermione, then surely there's no greater compliment . . ." When Ron sees Hermione's arm at Shell Cottage


a "one shot" idea that actually popped in my head this morning, then i ended up writing the entire thing on my ipod...

* * *

><p>Ron waited outside the room Hermione was in. Fleur was in there with her, working on her cuts and bruises, and at the same time trying to comfort her having just been tortured.<p>

Ron didn't like this, however. He wanted to be the one in there comforting her. Plus it was driving him mad not knowing exactly how Hermione was doing.

While he was stuck in the basement at Malfoy Manor, he was terrified that it would've been the last time he ever saw her alive. All he could think about was getting out of there, rescuing Hermione, then holding onto her and never letting go. Then he actually saw Hermione, and suddenly he was afraid to hold her. She looked so fragile that it seemed she would fall to pieces at the slightest touch.

He did hold her, however. When Dobby came to the rescue, he clutched onto her for dear life, until he saw that she was safely resting on Bill's couch.

After Dobby's burial, Fleur took Hermione into the guest room upstairs, and was not letting anyone see her until she was completely tended to. But Ron needed to see her. He set himself right outside the door, making sure he'd be the first to get to see her.

When the door finally started opening, Ron stood up so quickly he got dizzy. He shook it off as Fleur opened the door all the way.

The first thing she said when she saw him was "Have you seen her left arm?"

Ron furrowed his brow and shook his head.

Fleur shook her head, disbelieving, then said, "Be quick, she needs her rest."

Ron nodded, then rushed into the room, before Fleur could even fully move out of the way. She closed the door behind him.

When he got in the room, he saw Hermione lying on her right, on the edge of the bed, her left arm resting next to her head.

Ron moved toward her, the kneeled on the floor by the bed, so he was face to face with her.

At this, Hermione opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw him.

Ron tried to smile, but it was hard, especially seeing her in this state. Instead, he reached his hand forward stroked her hair, pushing it back behind her ear.

"How are you?" he whispered, resting his hand on the side of her head, then stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Better," she muttered.

Then, very slowly, Ron took his hand off her cheek, and grabbed her left arm, gently pulling it toward him. Hermione was too weak to protest.

Ron turned over her arm in his hands, took in a sharp breathe when he saw it. The word _mudblood_carved menacingly into her skin. Looking at it, he felt like Bellatrix was still in the room with them, and they had yet to be completely safe from her.

"That . . . bitch," he said.

When he looked back up at Hermione, he saw that her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Fleur couldn't get rid of this . . ?"

Hermione shook her head slightly, "It won't come off."

Ron stared back down at it, feeling nauseous, then said, "I hope you know," his voice sounded choked, "you're so much better than her-than any one of them-smarter, more powerful. She doesn't know a damn thing."

Hermione sniffed, "Thanks, Ron," she said weakly.

"And if anything," he continued, "all this is, is a mark of how strong you are."

She raised her eyebrows, "You really think so?"

"Yeah," he insisted, then after a moment said, "It's just like Harry's scar . . ."

Hermione gave a small laugh, but sounded very tired. That was when Ron realized she probably _should_ be getting her rest.

He frowned, not wanting to leave her, but knowing he should. Then he placed her arm back where it was resting next to her head.

"Fleur's right," he muttered, "you should be getting some rest."

He then stood up, but before leaving, bent down and softly kissed her forehead.

"See you in the morning," he said standing up straight, trying to sound unfazed, even though he could feel his ears burning.

"See you," she replied as he left the room.

_Mudblood_, Ron thought, as he closed the door behind him, _well if that's a word to describe someone like Hermione, then surely there's no greater compliment . . ._

* * *

><p>hope you liked, really just meant to be short and sweet, just cos i love these two :]<p>

and please review!


End file.
